1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a beam controller for an aperture antenna and an aperture antenna therewith, and more particularly, to a beam controller formed with a plurality of slits and a plurality of patches and an aperture antenna therewith to form an antenna beam in a desired form.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an antenna radiates and receives radio waves into and from a free space. A standard for classifying the antenna is various. Typically, the antenna may be classified into a linear antenna, an aperture antenna, a microstrip antenna, an array antenna, a reflector antenna, a lens antenna, or the like.
The radio waves radiated from the antenna have a predetermined pattern, wherein the polarization of the radiated radio wave may be classified into a linearly polarized wave, a circularly polarized wave, an elliptically polarized wave, etc., according to a direction in which an electric field or a magnetic field is vibrated and a direction in which a wave is propagated.
Among the above-mentioned antennas, the array antenna implies an antenna that controls a phase of exciting current of each element by arranging a large number of antenna elements and controls a shape of a main beam by aligning the antennas in a specific direction and matching the phase of the antennas, and is mainly used for an automatic directional antenna for a satellite, etc.
There is a need to form the desired beam shape according to the field of use of the antenna. However, a single antenna, a horn antenna cannot form the antenna beam in the desired shape until the physical sizes of the antenna are changed.